Day of the Chibi Yamis
by NegaCat
Summary: Finally! I updated! Chap. 3 has more humor, and is DEFINATELY longer than the last two chapter, sorry for the long wait!!! The yamis get truned chibi. The title should pretty much say everything though. **CHAP 3 UP**
1. The Chibis!

Nega: Ok. I'm still working on getting my other fics back, so I'll keep writing fics until I get my originals back. Anyway, I was thinking 'I wonder what's happen if I turned the yamis into chibis?' Well, here's your answer. I'm sure there are tons of these, but here's my version. Enjoy!  
  
Bakura: * sarcastic * I'm sure they'll love it.  
  
Nega: Put a sock in it Tomb Robber! * Stuffs sock in Bakura's mouth *Excuse him, he doesn't know what he's saying. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nega mumbled and rolled onto her side. A soft giggling met her cat ears. She blinked and sat up. Something tumbled off the bed.  
  
"Wakey, wakey!" a small brown bundle giggled.  
  
"Neko?" Nega asked in disbelief.  
  
"Tha's me namie!" the chibi smiled.  
  
Nega fell off of her bed and the chibi bounced downstairs.  
  
Cat stuffed the red and yellow blur into some clothes and picked it up. She sighed and hit her head on the wall.  
  
"Why are 'oo doin' that?" the small yami wanted to know.  
  
"Because I don't know what to do! I know! I'll call Nega!" Cat told her yami.  
  
Little Katt shrugged and cuddled her tail. Cat sighed and picked up the phone. After a small conversation everyone with a yami decided to meet at Yugi's house.  
  
Nega and Cat met Kitsune on the way to Yugi's house. Her yami was walking obediently by her side. Neko was behaving Ok, and Katt wanted to check everything out. The hikari's sighed and walked on. The yami's decided to use Kitune's foxtail as a toy and batted at it. Nega was about to knock on the door when they heard a crash.  
  
"No! Yami stop! Wait don- never mind." Yugi cried from inside.  
  
Yami bounced outside right into Neko. The two tumbled back and laughed. Yugi sighed and picked up the tiny pharaoh.  
  
"Sissy!" he squealed and latched onto Nega.  
  
"Odder Sissy!" he cried delightedly and pointed to Cat after a minute, then pointed to Kitsune, "Fox-lady-who-is-Sissy's-friend!"  
  
"At least he knows us," Cat sweat dropped.  
  
Yami laughed and ran to Yugi. Yugi held out an arm and Yami climbed onto his chest to fall asleep. Just then Ryou walked up.  
  
"Hello, I see I'm not the only one with this problem," he said calmly.  
  
Chibi Bakura stepped out from behind him, on a leash.  
  
"You put him on a dog leash?" Nega asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I used to have a dog. He kept trying to steal the neighbor's stuff. I think he'll behave now though, won't you?" Ryou asked the white- haired menace.  
  
Bakura nodded and Ryou slipped the collar off. Bakura looked around and walked over to Kitsune.  
  
"Hey, oo're on' hot babe! Wanna go owt wit' this hunka stub biscoot?" he grinned and pointed to himself.  
  
Kitsune turned as red as a tomato and Ryou grabbed his yami's arm.  
  
"What are you doing?! You DO NOT talk to girls like that! It's rude! Do want me to put the leash back on?!" Ryou scolded.  
  
Bakura crossed his chubby arms across his chest and glared. Just then a motorcycle came screeching to a stop. Malik stepped off and smiled. He unloaded a cage from the back.  
  
"Where's your yami?" Yugi asked as Yami shifted in his sleep while the three female yami's were playing tag on the grass.  
  
"He's in this," Malik raised the cage.  
  
"Why. did you stuff your yami in a cage?" Ryou asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I also hand-cuffed him, stuffed him in a straight jacket, tied him up with a rope, cable, and ribbon, tranquilized him, put a muzzle on him, and pad- locked the cage," Malik announced proudly.  
  
"Why?" Kitsune repeated for Ryou, regaining her regular state.  
  
"He's a monster!" Malik yelled pointing to multiple scratch marks, "I had to use fourteen elephant tranquilizers to make him drowsy! And fifty more to knock him out!" the Egyptian babbled.  
  
The others just stared. Malik shrugged and walked into the house. The others followed. Bakura smiled at Kitsune as they passed, making her turn pink, and earning a wave of the collar from Ryou. Bakura humphed and stomped to the couch. Cat sat next to Ryou and Nega sat next to Malik. Yugi sat on the opposite couch while the female yami's sat on the floor. Kitsune got the seat next to Bakura. He grinned as she sweat-dropped.  
  
"We need food, toys, and clothes," Yugi announced.  
  
Everyone stared blankly and the cage began to shake.  
  
TBC  
  
Nega: Did you like? Please review! I'll keep posting as long as I get at least ONE review a chappie. Just ONE! So please review!  
  
Malik: * poke's head out from under couch * Is he gone???  
  
Nega: Yeah, he's gone. Kitsune'll cover for ya until Ishtar's back to normal.  
  
Malik: Thank you! He's been terrorizing me since he turned chibi! I can't even tell he's my yami! Bye! 


	2. Time to Shop!

Nega: Oh, in the last chapter Bakura called himself a Stud Biscuit, in case you didn't know what he was talking about. Yeah! Lots of Reviews! Here are the responses:  
  
To HikariMew: I'm glad you like it ^-^  
  
To DMG(): Yay! I like getting reviews!  
  
To Triforce Knight(): Yeah, Bakura is an evil little critter. Yami's always seem more expressive when in chibi form. Wait until you see little Ishtar! * evil grin *  
  
To Kitsune: Soap, water, and check! Bakura, where are you? He's just being affectionate, maybe a little too much. Sorry, it was just too hard not to put it in ^-~  
  
To Faegirl1430: More reviews! So happy ^-^  
  
To MorTae(): I don't mind constructive criticism. I like it, as long as it's not a flamer. That way I know what people like. I 'm happy you enjoyed. Unfortunately, the characters will go in and out of character. It just works for the story. Malik and Ishtar will most likely be out of character the whole time though. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Nega can't remember when she puts these in. She doesn't own YGO. Sorry. She just owns her awfully messy bedroom that has things from ten years ago in it.  
  
Nega: Oh! I just found my matching socks! See? * holds up pile of old, smelly socks * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cage tipped over and jumped up. Everyone ducked behind a couch. The cage danced around the room and hit the wall. Ishtar wiggled out and chewed off his muzzle. Then he ate through the rope, ribbon, and cable. He also broke the straight jacket and handcuffs. The child looked around wildly. He spotted Nega, who was too shocked to hide.  
  
"Hewwo, sessy darlin'!" The chibi grinned, "Hey babe, wha's 'oo doin' tanight? Icetar, wanna go owt wit' 'oo!"  
  
"How, uh, nice of you Ishtar," Nega sweat-dropped.  
  
"How DARE you hit on MY girl!" Malik fumed and stood up.  
  
"Call me Master Icetar!" the chibi, yelled walking over to Malik.  
  
"NO!!!" the Egyptian yelled back.  
  
Ishtar humphed and kicked. Malik fell down whimpering. Yugi flinched and Ryou dropped his mouth.  
  
"Go Icetar! 'Oo show 'em who's boss!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Ryou scowled at his yami, who immediately shut up. Kitsune stared. The female yamis giggled. Nega ran over to Malik, who was still whimpering.  
  
"Can you speak?" she asked.  
  
"He hit...hit me...in, in the..." Malik wheezed.  
  
"We know where he kicked you! No need to repeat it!" Nega scolded.  
  
Cat was laughing hard at this point. Ishtar waddled over to her, saying the same thing. Just then Yami woke up, growling.  
  
"Wha' are 'oo askin' MY Sissy?!" the little pharaoh demanded.  
  
"None 'o beezwax, Tubit Pwince!" Ishtar scoffed.  
  
Yami tackled Ishtar and bit his arm. Ishtar screamed and kicked Yami's stomach. Yami held his stomach and growled.  
  
"Mime Cwush!" he yelped.  
  
Ishtar fell over. Yami danced around the house and hugged Nega. Then he hugged Cat. Yugi laughed when Bakura ran over to his friend and announced that the small boy was merely knocked out. Malik recovered from his, uh, 'accident' and stuffed his yami into the cage. The group headed out the door. Bakura agreed to behave if he could hold Kitsune's hand. Kitsune sighed and took it, hey, if the kid would stop trying to hit on her, it was worth it. Cat borrowed Ryou's dog leash so Katt would stop running off. Malik walked with the cage in hand. Nega talked with Kitsune as Yugi watched Yami and Neko play tag with each other. The first stop was the pet shop. Malik bought a choke chain and metal leash for Ishtar, along with a metal harness. They then headed to the grocery store.  
  
"Sissy! Batuwa's pushin' me!" Yami hollered to Nega once he was strapped into the seat of the grocery cart.  
  
"Yani was botherin' meh!" Bakura complained.  
  
Kitsune sighed and placed her yami next to Neko in her cart.  
  
"Junko, will you behave while I take care of the boys?" she asked.  
  
The chibi nodded and Kitsune walked over to the boys. She told them they'd go to the park if they would behave. Both immediately shut up. Malik had Ishtar on a tight leash. The kid would only behave when Malik yanked the choke chain. Cat was chasing Katt around, apparently Chibi Katt needed to explore the store incase danger was nearby. Nega was loading groceries into the cart while Yugi and Ryou loaded toys into the cart.  
  
"Do you like this one, Yami?" Yugi smiled as the young boy grinned and cuddled with the stuffed Dark Magician he was given.  
  
"Tank 'oo Lugi!" Yami squealed.  
  
"Hahahahaha! I like you're name there, Lugi!" Malik laughed hysterically.  
  
Yugi blushed and returned to picking out toys.  
  
"Wyoo! Gemme t'at ting!" Bakura yipped.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou paled as he saw what his yami was pointing at.  
  
"I oose it on Yani!" he laughed and reached out.  
  
"No, no! Little tomb robbers DO NOT need THOSE!" Ryou insisted as he picked up the sharp butcher knife and put it where it belonged.  
  
Bakura humphed and crossed his arms. Then he noticed the Change of Heart plushie and huggled it. He then pointed it at Yami and commanded him to bow down to him. When Yami refused Bakura argued that he had to because Change of Heart commanded him to. Yami argued that Dark Magician said he didn't have to. The girls sighed and Ishtar opened a can of Tobasco sauce and sprayed it at Malik. Malik growled and wrestled his yami. Nega and Kitsune shrugged and dragged the two carts over to the clothes section.  
  
"Is dat fer meh?" Bakura wanted to know as Nega held up a pink shirt with 'Cat' printed in purple on it.  
  
"No, it's for Neko," Nega replied and tossed it into the cart.  
  
Nega also got some jeans, and other shirts for her yami. Kitsune bought a purple shirt with 'Fox' printed in yellow on it for Junko. She also got some jeans and other shirts. Yugi and Ryou were trying to help Cat with her yami. Malik was, well, he and Ishtar were still wrestling isle seventeen. Nega pulled Yami aside so she could find clothes for him. Kitsune followed her with Bakura. The girls stopped in their tracks when they saw two shirts with "Prince" and "Robber" printed on them. One was red with purple writing, and the other was black with blood red writing. They grabbed the shirts along with jeans and more shirts.  
  
"Kitsune?" Nega asked tentatively.  
  
"Hn?" her friend replied.  
  
"Theses look a little big, they'll need to try theses on," Nega said signaling to the pairs of shirts and pants.  
  
Kitsune stared. Those were the smallest sizes. They'd HAVE to try them on. And Yami would want to stick with Nega. Where was Ryou when you needed him? Bakura grinned. Nega led Yami to a changing room. Kitsune walked over and opened the door for Bakura.  
  
"Here, have him put theses on himself. I'm pretty sure that the others didn't have underwear in their size," Nega said giving a pair of undies to Yami.  
  
Kitsune grabbed a pair and shoved Bakura in.  
  
"Any funny stuff and I'll kill you!" she hissed.  
  
Bakura nodded and put the underwear on. Yami called for Nega so he could try on his clothes.  
  
"I ready!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Kitsune sighed and entered. Bakura had taken her seriously.  
  
"I on' buff guy!" he announced flexing his chubby arms.  
  
Kitsune giggled as she heard Yami shouting about he could dress himself because he was a "big boy now." Bakura on the other hand, claimed that he needed help. She knew he didn't, but helped him anyway. When they were done they discovered only one pair of clothes didn't fit. Yami came out wearing his red and purple "Prince" outfit and Bakura wore his black and red "Robber" outfit. Malik showed up and grabbed some clothes while shoving Ishtar into a room.  
  
"I don't want to know what that sound is!" Nega exclaimed as she heard a grunting noise in the room.  
  
Neko and Junko were playing hide and seek in their new "Cat" and "Fox shirts. Yami was sleeping in Nega's arms while Bakura snored loudly on Kitsune's shoulder.  
  
"He's cute when he's not trying to get his mouth washed out," Kitsune sighed again.  
  
"WAIT! KATT NOOO!" They heard Yugi yell as something crashed.  
  
"Cat! Help us!" Ryou called as something else crashed.  
  
The girls laughed as a yellow, orange, and black blur ran past followed by, a yellow/black/red one, white one, and yellow one. Then they heard a crash and Malik yelp.  
  
"Ishtar no!" he yelled, followed by Egyptian cursing.  
  
Ishtar ran out naked, laughing his head off. The girls blushed and closed their eyes. Malik dragged the yami back into the room and re-appeared with the boy in a navy blue shirt with white printing labeled "Maniac." This time the kid had pants on too. They finally caught Katt and forced her into an orange and black shirt labeled "Tiger." She didn't need pants because her lower half was tiger. They paid for everything and walked out. Yugi carried Yami, Ryou carried Bakura, Cat walked Katt, Nega and Kitsune carried bags, and Malik kept an eye on Ishtar.  
  
TBC  
  
Nega: Did you like? I can't help but make Bakura hit on Kitsune. Ishtar'll get more mischievous next chapter, when he needs a bath and a nap. Yami's pretty cute though, ne? Sorry for not updating sooner, I got stuck. Next chapter will be the last one, unless you want more. Let me know. And remember, one review gets an update. It may take a while, but I will update! Ja ne! 


	3. Barbies, Baths, and Naps! Oh my!

Nega: Sorry for delay of chappies! I got major writers block. I always get it every two or three chappies into a story. Plus My parents don't want me on my precious computer for that long anymore * sniffle * I missed it SO much! WAAAAAAH!! Ok, now that that's over, Reviewer Responses now ^-^ Also, we are going to play a game after the story...  
  
Cat: My best friend. You know what? ALL the characters are OOC!! They may behave more or less like themselves. And now I have to put up LOTS of disclaimers 'cause I didn't KNOW that Katt was from SOMEBODY ELSES game!!! You know how much I HATE disclaimers?? More than you will ever know. And tell HumanoidTyphoon to keep his comments to himself during reviews. Here, I am an authoress with authoress powers. I can do whatever I want ^-^ *evil grin*  
  
Kirbstar: Did you know my cousin actually used to say that? It's true! Every time she picked up the phone! I'm happy you liked it. See you tomorrow!  
  
Sira and Paige: Wow! I feel honored. I've seen you review other people's stories before, you're really funny! I've seen a couple of your stories too; they're really good! I'll put in a review for them. I keep forgetting to do that. They're AWSOME, though!!!  
  
Fae and Crystella: I feel sorry for all hikari's with yamis like that. Duck tape and sugar is NOT a good combination. Lucky for me, my yami prefers tuna over sugar ^-^ And since you asked so nice, I'll add you in this chappie for a while ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO or Breath of Fire!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T!!!! Wish I did though....Oh, I don't own Barbie either. (DIE!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The walk home was pretty uneventful. Katt tried fighting a dog, but that was about it, surprisingly. Ishtar stayed quiet and Bakura hummed to himself.  
  
"They're being too quiet," Malik thought aloud.  
  
"Yami fell asleep again!" Yugi whined.  
  
Everyone turned to see the small pharaoh curled up in Yugi's arms for the fifth time. Kitsune and Nega talked quietly. They were probably talking about they're stories and pictures. No one really wanted to know what went through their heads when they got together. Sugar high autoresses were never a good thing. They often got strange ideas. Mostly Nega though. Then they got to Yugi's house. Yugi put Yami in his room. Problems started to brew downstairs.  
  
"Icetar! Wanna go bug da' pwince?" Bakura asked loudly.  
  
"Naw! I wanna fwirt wit' da' weemon!" he replied eyeing Nega.  
  
"Fine. I go bug him Iself!" Bakura huffed and promptly turned to walk away.  
  
"My woyal subtexts agait!" Ishtar smiled and snuck over to Nega.  
  
He walked over to Nega and sat down.  
  
"What do you want?!" Nega demanded.  
  
"Nuffin," he said, totally spaced out.  
  
He was just sitting there, staring. Ryou noticed and poked Malik. He whispered something and Malik followed Ishtar's gaze.  
  
"OH RA!" Malik squeaked, turning red.  
  
He hurled himself at Ishtar, covering the boy's eyes.  
  
"YOU DO _ NOT _ LOOK THERE!! AND LEAVE MY NEGA ALONE!" he yelled strangling his young yami.  
  
Nega blinked and then fumed. She ran into the kitchen and came back out with an iron frying pan and a wooden stick that read "Heat the Seat".  
  
"'Ega, what is 'oo doin' wit' t'at?" Ishtar asked nervously.  
  
Malik picked the boy up by the back of his shirt. And flopped him stomach- down on the couch. Ishtar tensed.  
  
"This," Nega motioned to the frying pan, "is for if you get out of hand again. This," she held up the stick, "is for right now. Malik, will you do the honors?"  
  
"Gladly!" he chirped.  
  
Ishtar screamed wildly and clawed at the couch.  
  
"Batuwa! HELP MEH!!!!!" he cried.  
  
Ishtar screamed when the sting of the wooden stick met with his skin. After five swipes Nega had cooled off and felt sorry for the boy. He had fixed his pants and was currently curled into a ball, crying his poor, little, psychotic, childish, yami heart out.  
  
"I think we may have over-done it," Nega said.  
  
"Nah! He deserved every hit!" Malik stated firmly.  
  
Nega, being her mood-changing self, sat down and pulled Ishtar into her lap. This made him go stiff and whimper.  
  
"Ishtar, nani desu ka?" she asked.  
  
He sniffled, "'Oo hate meh!" he rubbed his nose.  
  
"I don't hate you, you just need to keep your eyes, and mouth, to yourself! Have you learned your lesson?" she asked.  
  
"Hai!" he chirped happily.  
  
Nega smiled and set him down. Just then I scream upstairs shattered the peace. Bakura raced down the stairs, Yami in hot pursuit. Kitsune walked down the stairs, looking VERY harassed.  
  
"I'll never get mad at my mother again!" she declared.  
  
"What happened?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yami was sleeping and Bakura came in. First he put Yami's hand in warm water, then he put Lysol in his hair, after that, he placed a bucket of water on top of the bed and tied a rope to Yami's neck, lightly, so when he came up it would fall on him. To top it all off, the squirt held a hair- blow-dryer to one spot on Yami's head until it smoked and he woke up. Naturally, he jerked awake making the water fall on him. On top of all that the kid wet his pants and smells like Lysol!!" Kitsune said as fast as she could before running off to catch the small menace.  
  
Nega looked at Malik and blinked. Malik sweat-dropped before they heard another scream. They ran into the kitchen to find Yugi holding Yami and murmuring to him. Kitsune was hog-tying Bakura, who was getting a kick out of being tied-up by her.  
  
"I'm glad Neko is calm," was all she could manage to say.  
  
Kitsune tackled Bakura to the ground. He grinned like an idiot. That was it, the little demon got the slap of a lifetime. Within seconds a red handprint appeared on his face. The grin instantly faded to a watery-eyed look.  
  
"Why don' 'oo wuv me? I a good boy! Nobody wuvs me!!" he cried.  
  
"No! No, no! We DO love you, but being a perverted-little-rat isn't acceptable!" Kitsune said hugging him.  
  
The bawling instantly stopped and Bakura sniffled. Sometimes being a good actor came in handy... Then Katt came dashing down.  
  
She held out something. Then the room filled with the laughter of small chibi yamis as the older hikaris sweat dropped. Katt had found a Barbie. She had stripped it naked (A/N: AH! MY EYES!), hog tied it, and was swinging it around.  
  
"Lookit, Mawik! I captwered hew!" she laughed happily.  
  
Cat walked in, looking very sleep deprived. As is to add to all the stress, the doorbell rang. Everyone held the breath as Neko and Junko answered the door. It was Fae and her yami Crystella. Crystella was much the way Ishtar was when Malik had first come. The group had just met her, and weren't sure if she had an item or not. They just knew to stay away from her fire-haired yami when given duck tape and sugar.  
  
"I know we just met, but I figured you might be able to help me. She turned chibi and is on a rampage! I'M GOING CRAZY!! She ate ALL the sugar IN THE HOUSE!!! She taped ALL the doors in the house SHUT! AND SHE WON'T STOP!!!!" Fae yelled.  
  
From inside the cage came a maniacal laugh.  
  
"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life is plastic! It's fantastic!" the voice chanted, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I've given here 100 tranquilizers, gone through 8 hand cuffs, 300 yards of rope, 5 cages, 12 muzzles, and 69 straight jackets! The only thing keeping her in there now, is that stupid song!" Fae yelled hysterically.  
  
"You can take me everywhere! Undress me anywhere!" the yami chortled from inside.  
  
"The song isn't half bad, though," Malik muttered.  
  
"She's worse'n me'n Icetar puts togever!" Bakura commented.  
  
Fae nodded weakly.  
  
"I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation!"  
  
Katt joined the singing while Bakura and Ishtar tortured the abandoned Barbie.  
  
"Oh, screw you, Ken!" Crystella ended, just to start over with Katt.  
  
"Awnd Now we offew owr sacwifice!" Ishtar exclaimed, holding the Barbie over the blender, while Bakura chanted a made-up prayer for the soon-to-be- deceased.  
  
"Ok, Fae. You, Cat, and Yugi will take Katt, Neko, Junko, and...and Crystella to the park. Cat can handle Katt, Neko, Junko, and Yugi will help you with Crystella. Here's a metal collar, choke chain, and leash. Me, Nega, Malik, and Ryou are going to stay here to clean the house and the boys a bath and nap. Here's money for lunch. When you come back we'll switch so girls can have baths and a nap. Ok?" Kitsune asked.  
  
Fae nodded in appreciation and took the metal handed to her. She hoped that the other three would be able to help. The purple-eyed yami could be a lot to handle. Yugi sighed and hooked cat up to Ryou's dog leash.  
  
"Let's go, I guess," he said, a look of false happiness on his face.  
  
No sooner had that group left when Ishtar came strutting through the room in nothing but his underwear.  
  
"I won hot, sessy deemon!" he declared loudly.  
  
He then proceeded to sit on all fours and howl at the ceiling. Malik sweat dropped and took Ishtar up for his bath.  
  
"There are two bathrooms, and three chibis. What are we going to do?" Nega asked.  
  
"You and me will get the water ready. I hope Yugi has bubble bath, and some strong shampoo. Who knows what Bakura and Ishtar have in their hair!" Kitsune mumbled.  
  
"What do WE do??" Malik inquired pointing to himself and Ryou.  
  
"YOU wash the little angels," Nega told him, pulling three towels from the shelf in the hall.  
  
"Why us?!" Malik yelped.  
  
"Why do you think? They're girls we're boys. And THEY are boys," Ryou pointed out.  
  
"I was wondering when you would talk. Here, catch!" Kitsune threw six bottles of shampoo, three bottles of conditioner, three soaps, three sponges, three bath brushes, four bath gloves, and some bath toys at Malik.  
  
"What're these for?" He asked, doing an incredible job of balancing.  
  
"We want two bottles of shampoo used on EACH head and one bottle of conditioner on each head. A THOROUGH rinse will follow. After that you will put the soap on a sponge, you WILL sponge the child. Then, you will take the bath gloves, you WILL put them on, and you WILL scrub the child with those. You rinse, then you scrub them with the brushes. Then, you take the child out of tub, you put him on the floor, and you DRY HIM OFF. You take the blow dryer and you DRY HIS HAIR. You WILL clothe him in CLEAN clothes and BRING HIM DOWN HERE. Me and Kitsune will then settle them down and get them to go to sleep. Is that clear?" Nega listed off the stuff Malik and Ryou would do.  
  
Malik nodded mutely while Ryou sighed and picked up Bakura. Bakura blinked as he was dragged into the bathroom. They heard Kitsune yell something about not touching the water because it was too hot, and a surprised yelp of pain. Nega rolled her eyes and handed Ishtar to Malik. Malik looked at her.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No. It's yours."  
  
"I'm NOT bathing THAT...THAT THING"  
  
"Yes, you are. Now, GET!" Nega tossed Ishtar at him and waved her fist in the air.  
  
Malik wrinkled his nose in disgust and stomped up the stairs. Nega rolled her eyes at herself, remembering that she hadn't set the water and Malik might make it too hot on purpose. She ran upstairs and fixed the water. Five minutes later Nega and Kitsune were relaxing on the couch, with Yami looking through "his" deck in Nega's lap. Sounds of "No! You can't eat- never mind." And "RA CURSE IT! YOU LITTLE BEAST!" were heard on an average of about ten seconds. Yami got bored of looking at cards and decided to play with Nega's tail instead. She waved it in front o his face, pulling it away before he could catch it, when Ryou came in. He was soaking wet and Bakura looked very happy and dry.  
  
"I got a bath, too," Ryou whimpered slightly.  
  
"He woodn' pway wi't me! So I makes him!" Bakura laughed happily.  
  
Kitsune bit back the urge to giggle and rammed a toothbrush in Bakura's mouth instead. He growled and made faces, but he stood still. Five minutes later Ryou was in some of Yami's old pajamas (they were the only things that weren't leather) and Bakura was falling asleep when Malik came down stairs. He wet to the bone, his shirt was gone, his pant leg was torn, and he had a large scratch mark on his shoulder with a bite mark on his leg. Ishtar bounced down the stairs, dry, happy, and hyper. Malik was panting and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"'Oo sould 'ave wooked owt for meh weft hook!" Ishtar chirped happily.  
  
Ryou took Yami in the bathroom and emerged shortly afterward, still dry with a clean chibi. Nega and Kitsune had gotten the other two to sleep. And Yami was tired anyway. Ryou was allowed a break while the girls cleaned the bathrooms and got ready for when the others got back. Malik woke up shortly afterward and had to blow dry his clothes until they were dry, since Nega was sure he had provoked Ishtar. Soon, everything was somewhat peaceful for the first time that day. It seemed as if only two minutes had passed until the chibis woke up and demanded lunch, finished, and demanded another story. No sooner had the story started than the others got back. They looked like all heck had broken loose.  
  
Nega: Ok, I hadn't updated in a while, but I hope that was long enough for you all! I'll try to update faster, but I need some help. Please answer these questions.  
  
Do you want one or two more chapters?  
  
Ice cream or cake?  
  
If cake: vanilla or chocolate?  
  
Which character do you want more of?  
  
The game: you may give any character 1 thing, and it may be used either during the story, or during reviewer responses. It can be anything, and it can be to anyone, but no more than one thing. You can do more than one person, too.  
  
Let me know, which ones you like best (or whatever you want to give) ok? And if you think there's anything I can add to make it funnier, let me know! Well, until the next update. Ja ne! 


	4. Singing Lessons and Pajamas

Nega: And after many years-  
  
Malik: Years? I call it laziness. You couldn't type more than five sentences, and you didn't like THOSE!  
  
Nega: * hides stash of crumbled paper * I have no clue what you are talking about. Now for the Reviewer Responses!  
  
Dark-Lighten-Shadow: Here's the update ^-^  
  
Jimbiny Lupin-Wood: Ok, I'll try. Sometimes ideas don't come easily to me. But I will try! I also gave Yugi and Yami a whole scene to themselves (for the most part).  
  
Fantagal: I updated ^-^  
  
Sira: Bakura and a sling shot? I don't think that's safe....but hey! It'll be evilly fun!  
  
Kurai chan: So happy you like it ^-^  
  
Fae: I spelled duct tape wrong last time and computer didn't say anything -_- Yamis with that stuff? They could be used as nuclear weapons ^^;; More Ishtar for you! I think he's the best yami to use as a torture devise, don't you?  
  
TritonCat: No more stupid disclaimers for your yami! Yay!  
  
Pudding: I'm so happy you like it ^-^ I REALLY like Malik ^-^ You may notice something familiar in this chappie. I'm sure you'll remember Yami's pajamas for a while.  
  
Now for chapter 4 of Day of the Chibi Yamis! Be afraid, be VERY afraid! Cat's yami, Katt is now Kitty. I DON'T OWN YGO! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I DON'T OWN THE AMANDA SHOW! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE VERY IMMATURE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER. I JUST THOUGHT IT SOUNDED LIKE ISHTAR!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura smirked at the slingshot he found under the couch. Yami was walking around looking for something to do. Ishtar and Crystella were looking for Bakura with three industrial sized duct tape rolls. Neko and Junko were playing tag. Kitty was off doing who-knows-what. All the yamis were clean and looking for something to do. The hikaris were asleep. Unaware of the danger at hand.  
  
"Batuwa! Over hewe!" Ishtar hissed.  
  
Bakura scuttled over to Ishtar and his partner, a roll of duct tape was shoved into his hand.  
  
"The mighty Chikems of Imsperition have soomuned us!" Ishtar declared proudly.  
  
"Wha's that?" Bakura asked.  
  
Crystella shrugged and examined the duct tape in her hand. Ishtar shrugged at Bakura's question and started to dance. A very scary thing to see. He flapped his little chibi arms like a rooster and pecked at the ground with his lips puckered out. After a minute or two he made a sound like a dying moose and hopped and down. Then he pulled out a slingshot from his pants pocket and aimed at Yami's head.  
  
"Fiwst, we need a sacwifice!" Ishtar explained.  
  
Crystella quickly mummified Yami with her duct tape after Ishtar and Bakura had shot him twice with pieces of gum. Chewed gum. That landed in his hair. She then left him taped to the ground. When Yami started to whimper Bakura was quick to tape his mouth shut. The three then headed off to find other victims.  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty was in the kitchen. There was a blender. There was fruit. There were matches. Kitty can't cook. She never could and never will. Who says she knows that?  
  
Junko and Neko were just starting another round of tag when an explosion came from the kitchen. Followed by lots of smoke. They blinked at each other then ran in.  
  
"What's going on?!" Neko demanded upon entrance.  
  
Junko pointed to the counter where Kitty had her face stuck in a burning blender.  
  
"It's so cool!" she squealed.  
  
Neko and Junko stared in disbelief. Then they shrugged and went back to playing tag. Who cared if the little tigress got singed? Not them!  
  
Upstairs the hikaris were napping peacefully. They never knew what hit them. Crystella was VERY proud of herself. She had done what no little kid with three rolls of duct tape had done before. She had taped all the "big kids" to the bed. With only three rolls of duct tape.  
  
"Now, let's get inta pisition!" Ishtar whispered.  
  
The other two nodded and stood a few feet behind Ishtar while he brought a microphone to his lips and began to sing. Actually, it was more like shriek. The hikaris immediately woke up at the hideous noise.  
  
"YOU'RE SO SPECIAL TO ME!!!"  
  
"If this world has ANY grace, I hope the next line isn't what I think it is..." Cat whined as the next line came.  
  
"YOU MAKE MY HEART GO PEE!!!"  
  
"I hate him," Malik stated bluntly.  
  
"This song is... disturbing," Yugi stated to no one in particular.  
  
"Is Bakura dancing?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh Kami! My eyes! I have gouge them out now!" Fae yelled as Bakura and Crystella started dancing the hip throw.  
  
"I've gone blind..." Kitsune said when Bakura took his shirt off and started waving it around.  
  
"I'M SO SPECIAL TO YOU! I make... your heart go...poo."  
  
"Ishtar! I'm going to KILL you!" Malik roared as he fought with the tape.  
  
The chibis eyes got big as Malik started to chew through the tape. Nega caught on and used her sharp teeth to cut through the tape. Soon all the hikaris were madly chewing at their bindings. Malik was out first. Ishtar was running first. Malik chased Ishtar out to the backyard. When he finally trapped the young yami, the little demon clucked at him. Yes, Ishtar clucked at him. Malik looked at him.  
  
"Why are you clucking?"  
  
"I soomuning the great Chikems of Insperation! They'll get you!" Ishtar screamed.  
  
He then continued clucking. Malik sighed and took him into the house. Upstairs, Ryou, Bakura, Crystella, and Fae were having a "talk".  
  
"First of all, please never dance like that again," Ryou was talking gently to his yami, "Secondly, NEVER sing such a vulgar song again."  
  
"I is sowwy Wyou," Bakura gave his hikari puppy eyes.  
  
Ryou hugged his yami and took him down stairs for a cookie. Fae was having a different talk.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!! IT'S JUST WRONG!!"  
  
"Too bad. I liked it."  
  
"YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!!!!"  
  
Crystella was seen running out of the room with Fae chasing after her with a chainsaw she pulled out of thin air.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lugi, I tired," little Yami yawned a big chibi yawn.  
  
"Alright, let's get you in your pjs and get you a nap. I'm sure being taped up made you tired," Yugi stifled a chuckle as Yami nodded fervently.  
  
After half an hour of looking through Yami's closet Yugi finally found a small set of pjs that they had bought earlier. They were black. They smelled good. They were leather. Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who bought you leather pjs?" he asked the young pharaoh.  
  
"Sissy and Lady-who-looks-like-fox... wha's her name? Oh, ya! Kitzoonee saw dem and buy dem for me!" Yami replied pulling on the leather sleepwear.  
  
It was an odd sight indeed. Little Yami was covered from head to neck in leather. He seemed comfortable. But Yugi had to stare when the little boy tried to site down. He would either split a seam or cut off the circulation to his legs. Yugi had to help the little one into bed by picking him up and laying him flat on the bad. After he covered Yami up, he had to tell a story.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a brave Egyptian pharaoh-"  
  
"What his name?"  
  
"Uh...What do you want his name to be?"  
  
"Bootifly!"  
  
Yugi sweat-dropped, "Ok. One day Pharaoh Butterfly was taking a walk in the garden with his friend the Dark Magician when the mean High Priest Set walked up-"  
  
Yugi looked over to see Yami listen with rapt attention.  
  
~*~  
  
Cat walked in the kitchen to get something to eat when she saw Kitty's face in the burning blender.  
  
"KITTY!"  
  
Cat abruptly pulled the tiny yami out of the flames and put them out. The little demon's hair was singed, but no visible damage otherwise.  
  
"Hi!" the girl giggled and took off out of the kitchen.  
  
"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTY!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to take Malik to get a surprise for the chibis. I need you to watch Neko and Marik while we're gone," Nega told Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune went pale while Malik brightened.  
  
"I don't want to watch that little terrorist! He's a bomb waiting to explode!"  
  
"I have to live with him." Malik pointed out.  
  
"Fine, but you had better be back within two hours," Kitsune sighed.  
  
In the other room there was a sound of "Let it wip!" and a noxious fume filled the air as a BeyBlade zoomed across the floor followed by, "Oops, hehe!"  
  
Kitsune rolled her eyes as Nega and Malik darted out of the door. She turned around to see Marik pretending to talk on the phone. "Yoo hav da wong numbor! I afraid of de bafftub! My doggie hates me! All childen shood dwown!" he laughed happily.  
  
"It's going to be a LONG two hours," Kitsune mumbled as Fae and Crystella shot by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nega: Next chapter may be the last one. I'm not sure. And you'll see why I asked those stupid questions earlier. I'll be putting up a new story sometime in the future, so keep an eye out. I'll be a Tragedy/??? one. Here's the summary:  
  
Everybody knew Bakura had a good side to him. But what if he showed that side too late, and no one had a chance to appreciate it?  
  
I may change the summary, but you should read it. It'll be good. I guarantee that.  
  
R/R It helps! 


End file.
